Sorry for apearing here at two am
by Yuichiro
Summary: Ok, so, little fluff post series, Claire and Jim have a little moment to conect with each other while they are in the place for new Trollmarket. All credits for the cover image to it's creator cherryandsisters from tumblr.


Well, Jim could expect a lot of thing in his life, to be honest, but the situations where he was right now was not one he… contemplate, at least not in those circumstances.

"Claire…" he whispered, still in a little shock, the girl on top of him just smile awkwardly and looked away.

"Hi Jim… fancy seeing you here…?" she respond, the nerves in her voice making it shake a little.

"Well… is my room" he continue, moving a little, trying to sit up, but she stopped him "it's kind o fancy seeing _you_ here" Jim added letting her push him back to the bed, and pressing herself close (_really _close) on top of him "What's happening…?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it"

"But you are in my room, on top of me, not that I'm complaining by the way, but… it's…" looking at the clock, he confirm his suspicious that there's a lot of time before sunrise, "two in the morning, could I kwon why is my beautiful girlfriend suddenly here?"

She doesn't talk for a while, just laying on top of him, her arms at his sides, and her head in his chest. At one point he just decided to go on with whatever was happening and hugged her. Lucky Jim, it seems to be the right call, cause in a moment, Claire arms where around him, and she felt a lot less stiffed than before, he smiled a little, closing his eyes.

"It was a nightmare" she whispers at some point, and he is returned to reality by her words.

"Just a bad dream Clare, don't worry, it wasn't real…" he respond, tracing circles in her back.

"I saw Morgana" she reveals, and e stops his movements "It was an illusion of the times when she could control me at will… and I was utterly useless"

"Claire…"

"And the you were there… you and Toby" she continue, like he never spoke in the first place "she made me…" she sighs, and then squish him a little more "made me hurt you guys… and I almost did, in the past…"

"That wasn't you" he cut her speech and use one hand to make her look at him "Claire, you never try to hurt us, it was Morgana, and just her".

"But I could have stopped her, if only I fought harder…"

"You _did_ stop her Claire" he remembered her "you beat her in her own game, claiming the shadow staff as yours, saving us from her control… and trapping her in the shadow realm" he smiled a little, kissing her forehead "you were… you _are_ the one who defeat her, you are stronger than her… never let her make you feel like it's the other way around" she looked into his eyes, and moved a little, just a little, to put their lips together, he smiled in the kiss before respond to her.

"Thanks Jim…" she whispered, hiding her head in the hole of his neck and his shoulder.

"Any time…" he answered letting his chin rest against her hair.

Claire accept him, even with the hole half troll issue that he was now, and stand by his side, even more now that they were in the middle of the construction of new Troll Market, she was his stone… so he will be completely happy to be hers in those moments.

**Still…**

"Claire?" he called her, and she made a little grunt, telling him without word that she was listening "how did you get in here? I'm pretty high…"

And he _is_, since he need to be capable of reaching anywhere fast, he sleeps in a crack of the wall, pretty damn high, only a troll or a flying creature could reach, how did she…?

"Oh, I kind of teleport here" she responds, slightly moving "It's seems I still got a little magic in me, and Merlin is teaching me teleport magic… and when mi nightmare began… I kind just appeared here… funny, don't you think?"

He stared, really stared for a while, trying to process the new information… until he felt an urge to yawn, and then, he made a decision.

"Ok… let's just… talk about that in the morning" he said, closing his eyes a hugging her a little more closely (yeah, it was possible) and sniffing her hair, before going to sleep.

She did also the same, cause yeah, she could give him the explanation again and the apology of why she appeared in top of him at two in the morning later.

.

.

.

**_I just have to do something for this two, I just barely end the show and I have to say that it was amazing to see a new series that get to made a relationship this good and well worked, and more so, the fact that we got a male protagonist in plain 2019, people, with the thing being like they been for so long, it was refreshing, don't get me wrong, I love female characters as main characters, but I missed this a little. More than anything right now, I just saw this prompt in pinterest, so I got do it._**

**_Please, tell me where I failed in the writing, still getting use to English, and this is my only way of practicing._**

**_Yuichiro out, peace :3_**


End file.
